Dug
Were you looking for Dug's shadow counterpart Shadow Dug? TRTF2= Dug makes his first and only appearance in The Return to Freddy's 2 as a minor antagonist. He is an entertainer at the newly opened Fredbear's Family Diner, where he entertains children and grownups while they eat pizza. During night and day he walks around to keep his servos from locking up just like his robot friends, as mentioned by Alison. Surprisingly he is possessed by BFP who is responsible for the animatronic's aggressive behavior during the night, due to his fury at not being able to find someone to free him from his curse. Appearance Dug looks to be a tad poorly-modeled animatronic. He is a light brown dog animatronic with two long droopy ears, each with a peack-like color inside of them. The model of Dug has similar fashion to the Toy Animatronics from the original FNAF series, as he has red-rosy cheeks and a plastic costume design. He also has three black buttons on his stomach and blue bright eyes. Behavior Dug first becomes active on Night 4 and onward (along with Sugar). Dug will start in Party Room 1, (albeit off-camera) before then proceeding to move into the player’s office hallway. Unlike most of the other animatronics, it is actually not fooled by the Freddy Mask or the flashlight; so to defend it off the player must flip up the monitor and play some audio in Party Room 1 to lure Dug back to where it started, or else it will jumpscare the player. He is also the least active of animatronics along with Sugar. Trivia *Dug is based off the character of the same name from the Pixar film UP. *Dug is mentioned on the Night 4 phone call. *It appears in the one of the minigames in The Return to Freddy's 3. *Dug has appeared in one game, and has the fewest references to it. **However Dug did make a minor cameo in one of the minigames in The Return to Freddy's 3, so it wasn't completely absent from the TRTF saga after TRTF 2. *It, Sally, and Koly were meant to have Torture versions of themselves, but they have yet to be modeled, according to BFPFilms424/Tyler's old twitter. *It was promised to return in The Return to Freddy's 5, but no news have been given about it. *Dug has the shortest path out of all of the animatronics in the game, having only appear in one camera before going into the player's office. *Dug may not have a actual name, as Phone Guy just calls him "Dog Animatronic". **He is nicknamed by his chosen name "Dug" by children. *He is the only animatronic who hasn't received any changes in the full game. *Dug, Kitty FazCat, and Sugar are the only toy animatronics that are seen in the game. *Foxy and Dug are the only animatronics who use another mechanic to be defended off. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game c1bqeitUMOMtgZqPl-LMEl1E4AAlbumj51Alnq9sB_o.png|Dug staring at the camera in Party Room 1. Dug Hallway.png|Dug standing down The Office's hallway. DugJumpscare.gif|Dug's jumpscare. Demo 564.png|Dug at the Party Room 1. 565.png|Dug standing down The Office hallway. DugJumpscare.gif|Dug's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 3/The Return to Freddy's 5 592.png|Dug's minigame sprite as seen in the Night 1 minigame of TRTF 3. DugsParts.png|Dug's body parts, as seen in the Teaser Game 1 of TRTF5. DugPlush.png|Dug's plush in the "Special Ending" of TRTF5. TvTable.gif|Dug, among others, seen on Fredbear's Family Diner's commercial in the first cutscene. Teasers/Miscellaneous TRTF2_Lure.png|A teaser showing the lure mechanism used on Dug. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 The scream that Dug makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Adventure Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF5